


Soft, Normal, and Rough

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Afterglow, Against the Wall - Freeform, Among their super powers, Blood As Lube, But Ryaka healed so idk, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Grooming, In Bed, Invisible Pawjob, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mike is uninspired, Multi, Nipple Play, Partial Anal fingering, Paw Fetish, References (I think) HOME & The lonely Island, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Soft sex, Stress Relief, Tags come in as chapters come in, They can turn into cats, but gets a pawjob out of it, genderbent, handjob, invisible blowjob, normal sex, or Invisible Footjob, semi-rough sex, tail rubbing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mike Df brings around a mirror that spawns a gender-bent AU version of whoever touches the mirror and things go rocksteady (my way of saying steamy).
Relationships: Ezina Hart/Evan Hart, Mestello Hart/Max Hart, Mike Df/Michelle Df, Ryuken Kagura/Ryaka, Shiano Kagura/Shizuki Kagura
Kudos: 3





	1. Soft Snow with Semen Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



There was Shiano, lying down on his pillow, on his bed with his female feline counterpart nuzzling her cheek against his chest. His hands press down her ears while he lightly scratched her back. The feline, being Shizuki, meowed softly, moving up some to further to wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle closer. Then, to the male teen's surprise, she went and dragged her tongue up his cheek while moving his hand to her tail.

It was just a few days ago, that Michael brought in a mirror to his house from another dimension, stating proudly that it had the power to bring forth everyone's counterpart of the opposite gender. Shiano thought, as well as said, that he was bluffing. Of course, he was proved wrong when he tapped the glass, and thus, a bright green-haired woman had stepped out. Needless to say, everyone present went forth and did the same.

It was strange, to say the least, seeing your gender-bent self in front of you. Different in looks and names, yet their powers are the exact same, and better. Ryuken and his counterpart hit it off right there and then. Ezina, Mestello, and Shiano? It took them a while. Especially the backstories, which were different.

"Hehe, you have such skilled hands, o-other me." Shizuki purred. She hasn't quite got up the nerve to say his name yet, but he didn't really mind. "Could you get the base of my tail-oh!" She suddenly jolted in his arm as she felt him gently stroke it, her purrs started back up louder as she tightened her grip and started grooming the side of his face. 

The albino blushed faintly, he never expected his counterpart to be this affectionate, much less demand her tail to be touched, unlike him. Sometimes. Right now, he gasped softly at how much softer her tail was compared to his, or maybe as soft as his brother's chest. Without thinking, he cupped Shizuki's cheek and brought her closer. She gets the message and closed the distance, her lips meeting his. Her tongue swipes up his lips before sliding through them, over his tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth.

Shiano's tongue comes to life and join his counterpart's, swishing around the sandpaper-isque muscle wiggling around in his mouth. Hot breathy moans are exchanged among each other as their making-out gradually becomes heated. The albino-ette straddles the male's hip and pulls him up to deepen the kiss. One of Shiano's hands grab and squeeze her rear while he was still on her swishing tail, gaining a muffled moan from her. Shizuki runs a paw across his snow-white hair and ground against his groin without knowing. It went without notice that his length was starting to awaken against her backside.

"Mmph." Only Shiano noticed shortly after she pulled back and went to gently suck on his neck as to not leave marks. When she ground against him again, she felt something solid crease underneath her leg. Recognizing the feeling, her eyes widen alongside her mouth in a silent gasp when she leaned back to look at his fiercely blushing cheeks.

"Oh goodness. I think I excited you down there." Shizuki giggled softly.

"U-um, I-I don't think I..." He sputtered. For some reason, he always felt something called anxiety around her, Ezina didn't mind at all since she felt the same for hers as well. Him going around without a shirt on as a cat did something to a gal like her, apparently.

The feline, faintly shifting his clothed erection, shushed him. "Don't be embarrassed. I can take care of it for you."

Not one to object, Shiano laid back and let her get to work. His breathing becomes heavy as her soft paws explore the tented area where his concealed dick laid. Her pads brushed across where the tip was a few times, drawing a sharp breath from him. She snickered at his flushed expression once she looked up. 

"Does it feel good when I do that?" The question, coming from her, didn't quite sound right, considering her half-Montone voice. The albino nodded, swiveling his hips around to get more of the paws moving painfully slow on him. "Y-yes. I don't mean to be pushy, but I really need you to.To..." He couldn't finish as Shizuki started rubbing with a little more speed. She could almost feel his prick throbbing from beneath his pants, albeit faintly.

"Hmm, you want me to what? Rub it some more?" Her voice a low whisper now.

His barely managed monotoned voice took to begging. "Shizu, _please_. I don't I can last that much longer at this rate."

Hmm, he was right. She could feel his cock throbbing more forcefully from her actions. Plus, she was aroused herself and needed some release. She removed her fingerless gloves and hooked her thumbs underneath his underwear through his pants and tossed them aside. She slowly but surely pulled them down, her prize sprung up fully erect. He calmed down now that the teasing was over, but still felt nervous around his opposite self.

She noticed his discomfort as soon as she wrapped a paw around his hard cock. "Don't worry, I made sure to regress the cold temperature in my arms down to my paws so this wouldn't be very uncomfortable." Her paw stroked him at a steady pace as she spoke. 

"Well, it's just that I feel as though I'm having intercourse with myself." Shiano's voice shook from his manhood being handled but maintained it nonetheless. "It makes me feel...almost inexperienced."

"Honestly, I feel the same as well." She stated, massaging his inner thigh. "But it's ok, I can handle things from here. You just sit back and relax."

At that, Shizuki leaned in close to his tip, her hot breath sending shivers up his spine. The human's whine came out low in volume, he moved his hips up, wanting for her mouth to take him. She pawed at it playfully before licking up the underside and enveloping the tip in her warm mouth. The beautiful sensation had the albino moaning blissfully from her now bobbing her head on his length. 

Waves upon waves of pleasure washed over his entire being as the feline swirled her tongue around his length each time she went down. She pulled up and sucked on the tip, gently flitting her tongue over the little hole, it took some effort for the receiver to stay still since he's never felt that sort of simulation before. And he wanted more.

Then, the feline takes him all the way to the base, his tip poking past her uvula. As she goes up, she sneaks a paw to her dully throbbing regions, rubbing feverishly at her hot, wet lips a bit before slowly inserting two fingers. Shizuki pumped her entrance as she sucked off her counterpart, Shiano brought a hand up to scratch behind one of her ears and mused her hair. The purr that came on his tip made him jolt again. 

"Nngh, Shiz."

The cat already knew what he wanted from the desperate edge in his soft, quivering voice. Shizuki unlatched from him with a small pop and smiled knowingly. She reached behind herself and unclipped her skirt, throwing it aside, exposing her nether regions. "I was prepared for the possibility of this taking place, which is why I had no underwear. To save you the trouble."

At that, her shirt, bra, and glasses were off and aside. Now Shiano had a nude feline female version of himself positioning herself over his cock. After she got the tip inside, she gently slid all the way down on him, engulfing him entirely with both of them holding in a groan. Her slot was still a tight fit, despite the preparations before, but it was nothing to Shizuki, she's done this before.

"So tight." Shiano whispered, moving his hips around to try and loosen her up.

"Don't move yet. You're a little bigger than Evan, give me a moment to accommodate."

He stopped moving and laid there, humming softly to her wet caverns sending tingly waves of pleasure to his cock sitting idle inside. The feline focused on moving her hips around for a bit until the feeling of discomfort ebbed away. "There. Now move, but keep in mind, I sometimes like to do this slow and steady, if you can handle it."

He nodded and gave the thumbs-up.

Acknowledging, she began slowly bouncing on his lap. Her tail swished side-to-side as she gracefully rode the human's length. Her tiny squeaks turned into soft moans when his hips started going upward to meet hers with the same speed. As she was reveling in the pleasure, her paw go down to lift up his shirt up over his head to expose his chest that was starting to turn a paler shade. Must be because his feline side was gradually forcing its way through. 

The feline takes one nipple and rolled it around her fingers while squeezing her own. Shiano gasped silently at his sensitive nub being touched combined with the warm cunt gracefully swallowing his dick whole with each rise and fall. In response, he reached up and did the same with both nipples, swirling them around his thumbs and pinching them. Then, he reaches behind to attend to her tail.

"Ah, yes." Shizuki meowed. She squeezed and twisted his other bud, resulting in him suddenly snapping his hips up, burying his cock deeper into her just as she yelped. The albino didn't see it, but he was certain her tail had shot straight up. His other hand went to massage her ample rear as he played with her tail. This forced a 'meow' out of the feline who was starting to pick up speed but held it back some as she wanted this to be gentle. Though, when Shiano suddenly slamming his hips flush to hers when she flicked one of his nipples, she couldn't help but pick up just a bit of speed.

The increase of speed made the albino speed up with her while he prodded at her second hole in sync with her bouncing on his lap. The prodding at her hole, her tail being stroked, and being slammed into made her tightly clench around his cock, her sudden orgasm hitting home like a ton of bricks. She buried him all the way inside as she rode out her orgasm, moaning loudly. Suddenly, Shizuki was suddenly pulled flush with Shiano's chest.

"W-wait-*gasp*!"

Her words fell on deaf ears when the human started fiercely ramming into her. He did it so hard, every thrust hit her g-spot every time. The feline couldn't do so much except latch on to his shoulder. However, the teen was already close, the new few deep thrusts confirmed it. He groaned through clenched teeth, holding the kitten on his chest close as he released inside of her. Shizuki meowed blissfully as she hit her second orgasm with him, rendering her a little sore. When she felt him release his last load, he pulled out his cum-slicked cock, cum flowing out with it.

Shizuki purred softly, wrapping her arms around his torso. He pats her back, looking into her eyes with a small smile.

She smiled back, "How did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much. I kind of needed that."

"Yeah."

They laid there, finding comfort in each other. Unbeknownst to them, a camera set atop the dresser next to the TV, recording everything.


	2. Pipe Troubles (Normal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something-something about fixing the pipe and piping down someone. I didn't think this summary through. Help. Or don't. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pipe fixture wording may be off. Still considering the writing upgrade offer, though.

Again?

Evan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was the 3rd time this week. The house wasn't very rickety but he hasn't been in a very satiate mood as of late. Still, he was glad to have been taught how to handle pipes at the early age of four by his older brother. Nobody believed him then, they certainly would now.

He turned on the light to get a better look at what was going on with the drainage pipe from the kitchen. It was dim in the basement, but he could see very well. The bolted part of it was loosened and spewed sprinkles of water. As he goes in for closer inspection, he stepped into a small puddle. Given what he was, the liquid seeping into his paws distorted his balance and he tripped. Evan slipped and fell, half-yelling, half-yowling to the ground, his face positioned right where the leak pooled.

The sprinkling water wasn't much, but it didn't keep the feline from sputtering and squirming about as he pawed viciously at the fizz raining down on him. It didn't take him long to figure out it wasn't that much water pouring on him and managed to get up from it. Groaning in annoyance to being damp, he shook himself dry and got up his wrench. He could ignore getting wet, which was hard enough - considering what he was at the moment, long enough to get this task done and maybe have his female opposite permanently seal it so he wouldn't have to fix it again.

Fitting the open hole of the tool onto the bolt, he gets to work. While he did, a yellow felinette tiptoed into the basement, making her way slowly towards the working cat. She stopped just 4 meters away from him, observing him with silence. 

"Tch, bloody shit." Apparently, tightening the bolt securing the pipes made it spray more water. Some heavy-duty tape should fix it, but he needed to make sure the whole thing wasn't set to bend before he did, right now. He straightened the two, further tightening the metal. Should keep it that way until; he came with the roll. He cracked his knuckles and stood up, lightly shaking his aching knee, and started digging into the boxes. 

Sitting on one of the boxes, Ezina noticed a large roll of thick tape beside her foot. She was sure Evan would need it for the leakage. She shuffled it to him and dropped it on the floor. Then, she returned to her hiding place behind a stack of boxes.

Not in here either. He sighed and took a step back into what felt like a roll of duct tape. It was too late for him to see what he backtracked into before he fell backward. He yelped, reaching for something to grab hold on, but found nothing. He landed with a grunt on something soft, and wet. He sat up, patting the surface he fell on a few times. He came to the conclusion the towel he didn't see broke his fall. He hoisted himself up and examined the damp cloth.

Strange. When did this get here? And what did he trip on?

Evan caught a glimpse of duct tape sitting in front of the sopped up puddle. He shrugged and picked it up and started back on plugging up the leak. As he worked, he doesn't notice his feminine clone sneaking closer, but he does smell her. His eyebrows furrowed when the scent of rose hit his nostrils, yet he kept wrapping the tape around the bolted pipe. When he finished,a paw comes up and presses down his ear. Another goes down and drags a finger along his tail.

"Hm?" He turned around, coming face-to-face with the cat that watched him from the shadows. "Ezi? What're you down here?"

She smiled and closed the distance, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aw, Just wanted to see you."

"What for?"

"Oh, to get a hold of your 'other wrench'." She emphasized her statement by cupping his bulge, making him sputter and back away a step.

"B-but why-" he stopped when another scent wafted into his nose that far overwhelmed the first. It smelled thick of something enticing. He knew exactly what it was, and it was starting to arouse him. "O-oh. You're-you're in rut."

"You know it, mate. Notice anything else?"

"Yeah. By how much softer you feel, you don't have anything on. And, wait, what about the others?"

"Gone. Right when I feel my twat burn up. Left us girls here, 'cept you. C'mere, I can hardly wait to get this out of my system. Don't worry, I'm on the pill in case you wondered."

Ezina took hold of his shirt, led him to a very dusty chair, and sat him down. Dust poofed up in a cloud as he was forcefully plopped down. Evan was surprised the guys wouldn't think to ask if he wanted to tag along, and it hurt his feelings a little bit. Of course, he was more surprised by the blonde keeping her cool when she is literally in heat. He read about females turning into feral sex beasts on the eternal hunt for dick when at that period. Males were no different once they've smelt the enriching scent.

This girl is something else, maybe she isn't the only one, besides Michelle and Ryaka. But he could be wrong.

As of now, Evan was sitting intoxicated from the scent of heat emitting from the feisty feline that was trying to, but almost failed in undoing his pants without tearing them off. She's in heat, but she took her time despite the insatiable burning in her crotch. After his pants were at his ankles, the bee dotted underpants were next. Not wasting any time, she swiftly clawed them to pieces, to the other feline's dismay. "Aw, man."

Ezina rolled her eyes and without warning, slammed herself down on his cock. The rush of intense heat made Evan hiss through clenched teeth. "So hot."

"Hold on tight then," She growled into his ear. "It's about to get even hotter."

And with that, she rose up and slammed herself down again. Then, she bounced on his lap with the speed and ferocity of a feral rabbit. His throat ran dry from the heat of her pussy repeatedly stroking his cock. As uncomfortable as it felt, he couldn't help but grab her ass and hold on. 

Meanwhile, Ezina was in bliss from the mind-numbing pleasure blossoming in her nether regions. It had gotten to where she sank her claws into his back as she rode him mercilessly, growling like a lion. She was so invigorated in getting as much of his cock in her, any pattern she hoped to set up was quickly broken the more her spot was pressed into.

Evan, on the other hand, was struggling to meet her hips as the slick heat coming down on him enticed him to get more of it by half-heartedly thrusting his hips up whenever she rose up to come down each time. Her soft breasts pressed snug into his face when she moved around with him still inside to adjust some more. She nuzzled into his shoulder as she continued riding him, purring sweet love words into his ear. 

"Mraaah, feels good to fuck me like this, hmm? Feel my cunt pulsate and throb all around your cock as I fuck you good. Feels good, yeah?"

He couldn't reply as his face was shoved deep into the realm of furry boobs. The stiff bud in his mouth would've choked out any chance of response he'd have to give. If he had a chance, he'd respond in kind, which involved him making Ezina scream for him in many different ways. Which is what he planned to do later sometime. As of now, there were a few things to take care of first.

The blonde's confidence rose as the pressure in his balls rose. His hips attained more speed as she came down on him with more force, making the sounds of their love-making echo through the open basement door. His movements exceeded Ezina's, up to where she just held on to him for dear life as her opposite clone was pounding her like never before. 

Gathering his strength, Evan maintained his hold on her rear and turned them over into a strangely well-kempted mattress, and resumed the plowing there.

"Yes. Yes. _Fuck yes_ , pound my fucking pussy. Gonna squeeze every drop out of your fucking balls." She snarled, re-embedding her claws into his back.

The blonde managed to free himself from the depths of her mounds, his thrusts against her rapid and harsh, plunging his member inside her over and over. Then, she felt a pair of fangs bury into her neck, bringing her to a fierce orgasm. Ezina made it known by the inhuman screech sounding from her widely opened mouth. If her claws weren't any deeper, they definitely were now, and she can smell the faint scent of copper among the sweat from their bodies mingling together.

Despite her screaming climax, the wounds on his back, and the clenching of her slot, the blonde went on, smashing his hips up against her with all the ferocity of a cheetah high on aphrodisiac. She loved this side of Evan. He was so good like this to the point where she'd lose count on how many times he hit her g-spot in this position. She wondered how Shiano would be like if he came home to her instead. The imagination left her drooling as she clung to the cat fucking her most likely sore sex.

As much as she wanted to be plowed into unconsciousness, it was time for her other self to follow along as well. His rabid, savage thrusting slowed down into slow and deep ones, his feral snarling lessening into guttural, purring moans.

"I'm just about there, Ez." He panted heavily.

Ezina nodded, ready for him to cum. Evan leaned in and lapped at her face before smushing his hips flush to hers. He uttered a shuddering moan as he filled her little kitten with his warm, pearly seed. After his eighth burst, he pulled out and laid there, panting.

The flicker of her passion fizzled out as fierce as it burnt. All she could do was weakly hold on to Evan, close the wounds on his back, and nestle her face into his neck, purring happily.

"Well?"

"Urgh, well what?" Evan questioned, having partially recovered from his earlier euphoria.

"Well, have anything witty to say? Like, 'I got my drainage sealed', or 'that's one way to fix my leak', or maybe, 'it looks like I put my pipe cleaning skills to good use'? I got quite a lot."

"Urm, how's about, this was amazing?" 

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Eh, I guess that'll do. You tosser." She mocked playfully, ruffling his hair. 

Well, that was a job well done.


	3. Testing the Wall's Endurance (Rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do advise that this will be crazy rough. I think.

It wasn't because he completely insociable with society. It was that he had a hard time keeping his temper in check every time someone decided to see if those whiskers of his were real or drawn on, to belittle him for being associated with the furry fandom in public.

Hey, Ryuken couldn't help it if he could manage to grow his tail all the way out without the rest of him following along. Shiano knew better than him. Than to let his other side show to the public 24/7, especially to take him to an Exhibition tourney without him starting fights with those that pick fun at him for being a 'furry' when he was egging them on by trying to grow his extra set of ears out, like last week. And after their genderbent clones were brought in, it was the same issue with Ryaka, but her victims got it ten-fold.

So now, those two are at home watching over it while the others are out at the Gladiator center.

"Fucking Foureyes, I tell you." The blonde seethed under his breath. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, watching his favorite TV show. Ryaka on top of him, her arms coiled around his neck, lazily licking behind one of his ears. They are both felines, as the latter was curious about her clone's ability to transcend his human form as she could. And like the 'foureyes' dude and the girl with rocket shoes, he could do it, and quite easily too. It didn't surprise her much, seeing he shared her personality by...a lot and seeing the rest do the same.

"Thinks he can tell me what to do. And I'm the older brother, the fuck does he think he is anyway?" The remote in his paw squeaked and cracked in some places. "Just because he can kill me doesn't mean he can boss me around, I'm two goddamn notches faster than he'll ever be! The faggot only gets a win over me if he turns into a popsicle from stepping on one of his ice cubes he leaves everywhere or fucking timestop! I can too control my temper, stupid useless fucking ビッチ, man."

As he ranted on, his English gradually devolved into Japanese, Ryaka sighed, drumming her fingers on his back. Honestly, her sister amounted to this guy's brother at times, and she'd talk an earful to Max about it sometimes, but she never complained this much, at least not when it was for the sake of not being put behind bars, unlike this feline right here. She fell for him, in more ways than one, not that he was similar to her, but something entirely different. Something leagues past the friendzone and casual lovers. It was something that made her heart vibrate with intensity whenever he was in her vicinity.

It's been well over a month since she's been bent over, to put it bluntly. Plus, he only fingered her two days ago and she was nowhere near satisfied. Perhaps...

She sucked on the tip of the blonde feline's ear in thought. His little verbal tantrum was over, replaced with the lulling, rumbling sound. Evan was one thing, with his incredible feats of stamina, but Max though. Damn, did he fuck good, like a goddamn machine. He could go on for hours, ramming into her, hitting that spot dead-on in every position his flexible body allowed him to perform, while she laid there and took it. Sex with him was always fantastic, regardless of their forms. Ryaka never cared if she woke up sore as hell, that someone was bound to walk in on them, if he fell asleep, or even if it wasn't remotely penetration. 

For Ryuken, though. She loved the guy, but she never really figured him to be the romantic type, or for the other kind of romantic type, but always got talkative when the subject arose. Plus, he'd render the remote irreplaceable if he kept squeezing it like that. And Mike was too busying kicking ass on TV to fix it.

"So uh, hey." She put both paws over his eyes in a playful matter. "Guess who." 

He doesn't react at all, but she was certain his claws had slipped out. "Don't bother. I'll play 'guess who' when I rip off those hands and shove them down your throat." His voice as deathly calm, but his body language said otherwise. "I'm still too pissed to fuck around with you right now."

That made her heart skip a few beats, yet she didn't feel any ounce of fear. Not that she could, since she's long since lost any kind of fear. Plus, it was funny to hear the blonde cat threaten her like this no matter the severity. Regardless, she moved her paws away, ruffling his hair, and wrapped them back around his neck, and leaned in to groom his other ear. "You're still cute even when you're pissed."

He snorted, still staring ahead to the screen where another match took place. Foureyes must be enjoying himself, he's probably proud he can boss him around using this napalm-under-your-pillow threat, which he knew was a huge-ass bluff. He snarled deeply, albeit silently. Boy, was Ryuken upset. When that frost-haired little shit returns with Rocket Girl, he was going to-

The feline on him started raking her nails across his back, immediately fading away his incoming fantasies of where he'd shove his brother's glasses. However, his temper didn't change one bit, but Ryaka could feel him softly trilling from the vibrations in his back. 

"I get you're upset and all, but smashing the only remote and talking it up like a sailor isn't going to help." She explained, reaching around to stroke his chin while she did his ears. "Why not put that pent up rage to good use on someone instead, hmm?"

The blonde cat already knew what she meant by that and rolled to the side to allow her to get off. When she did, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. It caught Ryaka off guard but still kept up that cool facade.

"Not on the bed? Where to, then?"

No answer. But she got it soon after she was forced/slammed into the wall. No sooner after that, Ryuken was lifting her shirt up to cup her breasts while he slurped away at her neck. His body was pressed firmly against her own, the erection beneath his shorts rubbed in between her ass. He gnawed softly on her ear before gripping her pants and yanked them down to the ground alongside his.

"I'll warn you this one time." Ryuken purred sinisterly in her ear. "I go rough when I'm upset, so you better hope you're wet down there because I'm going in dry. And I'll only stop when I cum buckets."

She only meowed in response and pressed herself against his groin. Her paws were firmly planted on the wall for support. 

With her teeth clenched, she turned around with her one of her eyes a bright purple. "Don't hold back." She growled, planting her heels into the floor in preparations of what's to come. He covered her mouth and took aim.

There nothing more to say at that point then, because Ryaka was about to get the best pounding of a lifetime. She could take it, no matter how painful it'll. The blonde pulled her hips back an inch, and before she could comprehend it, he shoved his entire length deep into her partially damp pussy. 

The small sting of pleasure hit a split-second before the pain. It was agonizing as well as excruciatingly painful. like a molten dildo was kicked deep into her womb, or maybe a barbed one. Even the early stickiness of her arousal wasn't enough to make the penetration any less painful. Not even the minor numbness was enough to fully stifle it at all, it was the first she ever felt this kind of pain down there or excessive discomfort for that matter. Her eyes teared up instantly, as it all hit like a train.

The paw on her mouth suppressed most of her inhuman screech. Her claws dug into the sky blue wall as she felt him begin to move inside her seconds after settling inside. His hips started up slow, her throbbing sex flared with pain with each deep thrust, being more fluid each time. From there, it occurred to her that the rabid feline had torn something when he rammed himself inside. It could be blood, but her senses were overloaded with pain too much to confirm as such.

The rabid cat growled ferally, every snap of his hips drove her flat against the wall whenever she seemed to come off. His length slipping in and out was gradually becoming coated in violet each time it came out and plunged back in. The sharp scent of copper filled his flared nostrils, making him snarl in delight. His hips starting to move even faster now, his paw over Ryaka's mouth muffling any pained noises she made. A smidge of guilt pooled in his gut, he almost wanted to slow down, even if his genderbent clone was like him. But he never held back nonetheless, she asked for this and she's getting her just deserts.

Tears leaked in rivulets down her cheeks, her teeth clenched tighter than ever, stifling her pained noises with the assistance of Ryuken's paw over her maw. As she was pounded mercilessly, the agony slowly started to ebb away to be replaced by tiny tingles of pleasure starting to seep in. 

"Mmph mmh."

While he was going, he leaned into her ear. "I didn't hear you, speak louder." He whispered harshly, smacking her rump, gaining a muffled shout from the feline pressed further into the wall.

"Mmph mph necmph!"

"Hmm? Faster? Sure!" 

To that notion, he went faster. His balls slapping against her bleeding folds wildly in tandem with his cock pounding her pussy. He smacked her rump again, even harder this time, and roughly squeezed one of her tits. "Wanna speak a little louder now?" 

The question hung in the girl's head, yet the pounding continued on. In a swift motion, she ripped his paw from her mouth and snarled darkly, " **Bite my neck**." She no longer felt pain, but the intense sting of pleasure. She tried healing herself a split-second between his cock pumping her pussy and his ragged breathing.

Surprised, yet intrigued, he latched on to her neck and bit down. "Harder." He did, but not to break the skin.

"You fucking bitch, I said bite my _**fucking**_ neck!" Ryaka screamed. Smashing her hips against his. "Bite down until you're drinking my fucking blood!"

With a shout, he brought his fangs down into her neck as hard as he could. She went stiff and to his surprise, let out a distorted roar. Not of just pain, but of pleasure. Ryuken couldn't fathom she was capable of doing something like that, especially immediate healing because he felt her blood-soaked walls reform themselves. From that roar, something primal arose in his soul that further fueled his desire to mate with passion. 

He paused for a second to wrap both arms around her torso before starting up again even faster and rougher than before, the sounds of wet slapping and moaning echoed in the room, increasing in volume. Her back arched and she let out a drawn-out moan from his reinvigorated pace. She hung on to his arms with all she was worthwhile was Ryuken was busy trying to fuck her through the wall. A small part of her wished he did because she was certain it would be more than enough to satiate his fury.

His teeth further into her nape, purring to the metallic taste on his tongue. Tasted exactly like his own. If this whole scenario happened another way, he'd savor tasting her sweet, tight pu-

"NYAAAH~"

His thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt when Ryaka's orgasmic screech rang out in his ear like a gunshot, making him flinch slightly and unlatch from her neck. The feeling of her wet caverns crushing his dick forced out a small hiss from him but kept going nonetheless. At this point, he was viciously ramming into her with all he had while sucking tenderly on her neck whose wounds were slowly closing up. The other feline getting pounded groaned silently, rapidly rubbing circles around her pearl.

As the rough sex went on, the drywall she was being fucked into was starting to give. The crackling mixed in with the sounds of flesh smacking and the both of them moaning in sweet bliss.

Even after her orgasm, the bastard was still going. Now, she was actually starting to hurt now, but it still felt so good. She turned around to see her tail wildly tapping against his heaving chest, an idea forming.

"H-hey, Chest Fuzz." She forced out.

The feisty cat looked up, his thrusting down a pace. She motioned to her tail "My tail. You know what to do."

He nodded knowingly and took hold of the twitchy thing, stroking it hard. Ryaka gasped and threw her ass into his hips, burying his cock all the way to the hilt, bringing his rage-fueled sex rampage to a crashing end.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ryuken mumbled incoherently. He pulled out to the tip and thrusted all the way back in, his orgasm hitting right then and there just as he went halfway in. He grunted, then moaned as he shot many ropes of his release into her pussy. He'd groan for every pulse of his cock as he held tightly onto the other blonde. She could only do so much as lean against the wall, weakly holding on to the holes she made as the comforting warmth pooled in her rear.

When he was done, he nuzzled against her damp neck and started lapping at her nape, deep purrs slipping out.

"Ooh shit." She whispered, purring softly herself. "You calmed down now?"

"Mmm, yeah. But wait, I just blew buckets inside, won't you...you know?"

Ryaka scoffed. "Naw, I can use the blood still in there to make it all leak out. Plus, I don't sense any hitting my internal egg, so you're good."

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it. Luckily, I was pent-up too." She replied, her voice level like she wasn't almost pounded through the wall earlier.

With a hmph, he picked her up bridal style, while some of his cum leaked out, and carried her to the bed, where they spent the rest of the time in each others warmth, while they figured out how to explain the man-sized dent in the wall to their siblings when they returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was something.  
> ビッチ: Bitchi; bitch


	4. When you least expect it (Soft-normal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time doing an invisible sex thing, go easy on me here.

"Ready when you are, Max." Mestello said, most of her body nonexistent. Her caramel pupils hungrily eyeing his throbbing cock jutting from his pulled down pants, her tail swishing fluidly.

Max nodded.

"Good. If you want this to go better, then close your eyes and let your imagination take over, or something."

He closed his eyes and spread his legs more.

Ever since she came into contact with her other self from the mirror, things were pretty weird for a while. Until now this bloke with her last name asked if she'd like to blow him while she was invisible. Not that she wouldn't do it, but that he just up and asked out of the blue. Funny, she never really came on to Ryuken like that.

She leaned down, her head disappearing right before her lips made contact with his tip. He jerked upwards, half of his dick shooting into her mouth a split-second before settling down and taking it in her mouth. She looked up while she bobbed her head up and down to see his eyes were half-lidded and his tongue hung out. The sight from the feline would've had her snicker if not for the thing in her mouth. Ryuken made that same expression many times. She found it funny to see him imitating it.

While she sucked him off, her paw goes up to his balls and cradle them. The soft warm sack squishing in her paw made her purr silently as she caressed them, her tongue came into play, swirling her tongue around his cockhead. The purring sent small vibrations along his length, prompting Max to choke out a shivering meow. He pawed at the air, feeling around for her head. It took him a few seconds before he finally found purchase on what felt like her ear and rubbed the inside to encourage her deeper. She purred and took him down deeper with each bob of her head, her tongue sliding down under it as she went until she reached his sheath.

"Mes. Mes, I think I'm going to-" he warned.

No sooner than his forced warning, his cock was no longer engulfed in the invisible wet warmth. All he felt after that was his head getting pinched. Whining, he thrusted his throbbing dick into thin air, desperate to feel that hot tongue on him again.

"Mestello, don't leave my prick out to dry, I was just about there."

No response. Only the silence that hung unsteady on him. It's not like she'd just up and leave when the door was still closed- open. It was open. Gee, imagine that. But this nagging feeling that someone was in there with him buzzed in his senses like a siren. He knew she was still here, but the door was open and she didn't make one sound, save for the soft breathing that was his own.

"Ugh, whatever. Yeah- don't get me off, fine. We-we'll do it some other time, I guess." He mumbled to himself, feeling blue-balled and sat up, about to tuck away his still-hard penis when an unknown force pushed him back down. There was a bit of shuffling and someone setting a paw on his naval.

"Hold it, mate. We aren't done yet. I just brainstormed something special."

"Um, what do you mean something special-oh goodness!"

He suddenly moaned out, a completely new sensation attacked his cock. Whatever it was Mestello was doing, it felt almost better than the fellatio. By the feel of it, there was something firm, yet soft sandwiching his cock against what held him down, moving up and down his shaft. Each time it went up, something soft came by with it, fur. His eyes shut close again from the pleasure started up again. He leaned back his head, groaning incoherently.

Meanwhile, Mestello was moving her right hindpaw on the throbbing prick while the other left his abdomen and slid along the side, in sync with her right. Max doesn't know what she's doing, nor is she going to drop her cloak for him to see. It'd be more interesting to see him try to figure it out before he came all over her soft paws working his dick. It wasn't her first time giving pawjobs, as her sister had taught her just about all she knew by demonstration. That blonde lunatic couldn't keep from her the few times she did, as she'd wake up to him either licking her paws, or thrusting his dick in between them, or one before the other. Being a quick learner has its ups and downs sometimes.

"Ohh, blimey, Mes. If those are your toes dragging across my dick hole, I'd like to coat them in my seed if you will." Max panted. "I bet it'll be a real treat to see me lick/suck them off, right?"

Hmph, didn't take him long to figure that out, wonder if he'll make good on that promise soon. The image of him licking her paws clean would have further aroused her if it wasn't for the fact that this was her opposite self she was giving a pawjob besides Ryuken. For one thing, though, they both have the same size. Wow, the same silky feel, too.

The feline could barely suppress a groan when her paws started to close around him at the pawpads and pick up speed there. He couldn't see it, but knew what she was doing by the way his dick bobbing around. The soft skin accompanied by the fur made it so much better, the combination of his copious amounts of pre that softened her pads and lubed the soles was an exceptional boost in pleasure. Were Mestello to reveal herself, the sight of her paws working his cock would've made him blow right on the spot.

At this point, the orangehead was nearing his orgasm just as she repositioned her paws the way she did it the first time, but made sure her toes brushed his tip every time. It's coming, she could feel it. The underside started to convulse in her pawpads and balls on her heel to contract and shrivel slightly. 

"There ya go, love. Let it go, now."

In the heat of the moment, the lower part of her body started to gradually fade in as she rapidly stroked his cock with both her soft hindpaws, ready to feel Max's cum splash on her toes. 

All it took was the feline's eyes opening to glimpse her paws around his shaft to bring him to orgasm. He managed to sit up and aim his cock towards the upper part of them she brought together before his seed shot forth many spurts of pearly feline cum all over. He kept his teeth grit, for the most part, but faltered with a soft grunt as his last load came and went, joining the slowly oozing mess painted on the orange paws.

Without missing a beat, he dove down and began eagerly sucking the lukewarm mess off her gently wiggling toes, getting in-between them to fish out any that dripped down there. Mestello managed to hold in instances of snickering or any giggling that wrestled out of her maw when he went for the upper parts, grazing a few tickle spots and whatnot. When he was done, he wiped his mouth of any seed that stuck to his mouth.

"Bet you felt something powerful slurpin' up your own excess, yeah?" She purred, the rest of her body coming into view.

He chuckled. "Hehe, yeah. Honestly, I didn't expect something like that outta ya. Pretty much thought you'd be bouncing on my lap or I'd be dominating you from behind."

"I dunno, it just came out...say, you alright there?"

Her cheeky demeanor changed into mild concern when she noticed his relieved expression quickly transform into one of complete shock. It didn't take a scientist to figure out Shizuki was standing in the doorway behind her. With Ryuken next to her, her face red and a look of surprise. Ryuken's held a look of...Interest? It would appear seeing a male version of your second lover centimeters away from her furried feet was almost nothing to him. The albino, on the other hand...

"A-apologies, I had no idea you two were in here. And Max, you should know closing the door when doing something like this is common sense."

"Agh, noted." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, how long were you two standing there?"

"Right when you ejaculated all over her toes."

While the awkward conversation continued on, Mestello cursed herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

_Goddamn my habits_


	5. Hey, that's my jam! (Normalish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle loves chill music, and givin' hjs

It's not every day that Mike Df would spend the day in bed. He'd only lay in there when he was very sore from yesterday's match or that he felt uninspired to do anything, which he felt today. Kickman would sometimes come in and try to start a conversation with him or coax him across his lap. But he'd either be asleep or have headphones on, vibing to his favorite kind of music. He made it crystal clear he wasn't to be disturbed at all when he was brainstorming what he was going to do today.

However, seeing as his alternate self was around because of the mirror he brought from the Awesome Store, things today would go different. He and Michelle shared the same family, their fate (hers being less gruesome), how their friends became cannibalic freaks, their powers, and such. Honestly, she was almost like a sister to him, considering she was always there for him. Plus, she could go full feline too! Meaning their playtime was always fun to endorse in, but she'd get a little feisty when it came to pinning each other.

Well, Mike didn't mind it one bit. Until Michelle barged in not as dramatically as she hoped since the door was open.

"Heyo!" She said obnoxiously, plopping down on the bed beside the startled greenette. "Whatcha doing, #1? You vibing?"

He sighed. As cool as it was to have a female version of him around to spend time with instead of Kickman, he sort of wished she didn't have his hyperactivity at times, which was when he was in his own thoughts today.

"Number one, nothing. Number two, I am indeed vibing but I'm not telling you what to." He turned to one side, hoping she'd get the hint he wasn't in the mood, at least for now. But instead, she scooched closer and wrapped both arms around his neck, planting herself flush to his back. He shivered, he could feel her pillowy mounds right through the shirt. "Tch, and thirdly, you feel like you have no bra or a shirt on as far as I can tell." He forced out the last part.

"Aw, come on. I can't spoon you, just for a little bit?" She cooed, nuzzling into his head, that now sprouted two green ears. Her eyes widen in surprise, like she automatically knew. "Huh? This is new. I never knew you could transform just from being pet. You get off on that or what?"

"I-I..."

"Huh? 'I-I-I' doesn't make a very good answer, you know."

Her paws travel down his side and up his shirt. Fur and partially-formed fur make contact all the way up to his chest.

"C'mon, tell me. Because you know I'm gonna assume." They both palm the area where his nipples would be.

"Miche-" 

Before her name fully slipped out of his morphing mouth, one of her paws slip out and pluck out one earbud and plants it in her ear. "Sweet, Resonance by Home. This made gaming so much peaceful, except not hearing them coming. Though, I realized it'd be better playing offline, so... The New Dawn seemed pretty good and I play as a girl."

Her other paw goes from kneading his now fuzzy chest to pawing at his clothed erection without even knowing. Mike, on the other hand, was trying not to buck into her paw without her knowing, which didn't go very long. She felt so soft around his form that he couldn't help but purr while softly squirming against her paw now working its way into his pants.

"I bet they got a lot of cool weapons and new features in there, I'm telling you, Mikey..."

"Michelle..."

"I mean, I bet they'll even put in easter eggs of the earlier games."

"Michelle."

"You think they'll maybe give a collection of all Far Cry games up to six? We'll split 'em up, I'll take one through three, and you'll-"

"Michelle!"

That exclamation right there brought the feline out of her haze of self-conversation, especially her paw that was jammed beneath his pants, lightly squeezing what felt like his furred sack. "Oh. Happened again, huh?"

"Yes," Mike snapped. "Either get out of my pants and leave me alone or finish what you started and leave me alone."

She pursed her lips. "Still wanna be alone? Ugh, fine. Here, turn over and let me scoot to the other side."

Begrudgingly, he turns over and lets Michelle craw across his torso, her tail brushing his chin as she went. When she settled down, the paw in his pants continued on his testicles while she pulled down his pants with the other, with Mike helping with his underwear. After his bottom-wear was halfway pushed to his ankles, she wasted no time in setting a regular pace for massaging his balls and stroking his rigid cock simultaneously.

Murring silently, he got his phone and changed the music to a more bombastic tone.

"Wowzers, is that MotherLover by The Lonely Island? I love their songs, really makes you bump to the beat." It had just occurred to him his earphones were somehow turn up to the maximum level, the vocal parts flooded through one of the earpieces as the paw on his dick stroked to the beat, with little to no rhythm. She leaned in and started licking up his chest, sending additional sparks of small euphoria up his frame. 

That alone made him vibrate with small bursts of purrs and trills as Michelle scratched his chest. Her paw now twisting up on his cock and twisting down in a repetition that came closer and closer, cloud fur shimmering down over the head, making a pleasured _mrrr_ sound from the feline fully lying down, trying his damndest to enjoy his music without occasionally twitching. She suppressed a small snicker and her pawjob technique turned back into going up and down his length.

The chill fornicating went on for some time until Michelle ended up grazing the tip hole a few times, causing Mike to jolt and thrust up into her paw still wrapped firmly around him, further intensifying the sensation just as he settled back down on the mattress. "G-agh, shit."

"Feels good? Like, really really good? By the way, your shit's throbbing more, probably close it feels like." She said, the tone of her voice changed every three words. She pumped him faster, his squirming growing frequent as his moans grew in volume to her jerking him. 

The feline was so lost in her stroking him to orgasm that he found himself grabbing her shoulders for support. Michelle missed his warning when she broke free of his grip and plunged her mouth down on to his length. He stiffened for a moment before burying her mouth flush on his groin as he groaned his release. She felt a rush of his seed burst into her mouth, many ropes painting the insides of her mouth. She moaned softly, gulping down as much of his fluids as she could. Some that she missed dripped down her lip that she licked up.

She pulled off, swilling her tongue for any cum left over. "Mmm. Creamy, just like Kicks or well, any guy for that matter."

The other feline's other response was to maintain a fake frown and reach forward to pet her head. He relished in the soft purring from the petite kitten straddling his naked waist. The beat of her purring sounded like it replicated the beat of the song Resonance blaring into his ears with his other self nuzzling into his neck. 

The one thing he forgot when buying the mirror was that in order for the genderswap opposites to return to their own world, they would have to touch the mirror themselves. But because of the carnal events taking place in the span of three weeks, it's safe to say it would have to wait for quite a while.


End file.
